Stay With Me
by Deathsembrace137
Summary: Lucy had never considered a love with Laxus, until the day he died saving her life. Now, he haunts her thoughts with dreams of what might have been, and unable to move forward, she finds herself going back, learning everything she can about the man who, out of love, gave his life for her. Soon she realizes, his one sided love, may not be so one sided after all - W/ Leoslady4ever
1. Chapter 1

**Stay with Me, chapter one, was written by Leosladys4ever, and is posted on her page. Make sure you check that out before reading my chapter. **

**www. fanfiction. net. /s/9460938/1/Stay-With-Me -Just remove the spaces. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

_My heart stopped as I watched the light flicker and then leave his eyes. The bright blue depths clouding over, never to see the sun again. Never to glare again, never to pout again, never to laugh, or smile again. Never to look searchingly into my eyes and whisper 'I love you' again. _

_A broken sob choked out of my throat. A tightness gripped my heart, chilling me to my soul and then, panic seized me. _

"_Noooooooo!" I screamed, my lungs bursting with the effort it took, my throat burning, as I screamed, that one word, over and over. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't be dead. Not after that. Not after saving me. _

_How could he sacrifice himself for me? How could he love me, when he barely knew me? Yet, I knew it was true, I was able to see, in his eyes during those last moments, that it was true. He loved me. So much so, that he was willing to lay down his life for me. _

_My hands fought their way out from where they were pinned, and I grasped his shoulders. My hands clutched desperately at his still warm skin, sweat lingering from the fight making it hard to keep hold._

"_Laxus! Wake up! Laxus!" I cried, my voice breaking and cracking. "Pleease. Please Laxus. Don't leave me. Stay with me. Laxus. LAXUS!" I screamed and cried, over and over, my hands trying to shake him, trying to somehow bring the life back to him, but slowly hope left me, and fear gripped me. Reality set in. He, Laxus, was dead. _

"_He's dead. Laxus is dead." I mumbled to myself. My face drained of all blood, and I felt sick to my stomach. My eyes stared back at the face staring lifelessly at me, a small smile still on his face. My breath caught, and I started crying again. Harder than before. Harder than I ever cried in my entire life. "He's dead. He's Dead. He's dead." I began chanting, my eyes glazing over, as I repeated myself, unable to stop, as I stared at him, tears streaming down my face. _

_I felt hands grasping me, and a warm light surround me. The Master's voice bellowing out orders, and yelling for people to move out of the way. I felt and heard it, but ignored it. The only thing that mattered was Laxus, staying with Laxus, but he was being pulled away from me._

_I screamed in terror, launching myself at the man who saved me, trying desperately to maintain my hold on him, even as strong hands tried to hold me back. But, I persisted. I needed to be with him. I couldn't leave him. I needed him. I needed to stay with him. _

"_Noooooo! Laxus! Let me go. Let me go." I screamed as my hands gave, and I was pulled away, Laxus fading from view, my eyes just catching Wendy's hands lighting up, Gray icing over wounds, and Master pale and serious, clutching at his heart. _

_As he left my view, I gave up. Falling limp in whomever's arms were carrying me. My mouth was still moving, and I realized I had again started repeating 'he's dead' over and over. _

_My hands and arms wound around my middle, trying to hold myself in, trying to gain some small sense of comfort. But, it failed me. Nothing could comfort me. He was dead, and I was alive. It wasn't fair. _

_I felt myself set down on a soft surface, and the back of my mind registered it as my bed. I was home. My eyes slugglishly moved up to see who brought me here, and I found myself staring into the worried red eyed gaze of Gajeel. He started to open his mouth, but I turned away, tuning out all sounds, and ignoring the fact that the world was still going on around me. _

_Curling into the smallest ball possible, I lay on my bed in despair, my mind endlessly repeating in monotone, "He is dead." Tears and sobs leaving my body, until I fell asleep, my throat aching, and my heart broken._

Opening my eyes, I continued staring out at the thunder storm raging outside my window, the rain pouring down in sheets, pelting loudly upon my rooftop. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Crying over him. Reliving that day over and over. I didn't want to stop either. Laxus, in just that one moment, had become everything that mattered to me, and he was the only thing I wanted on my mind. Closing my eyes, I again drifted back into my memories of that night...

_Hearing voices mumbling, I opened my eyes. My throat ached terribly, and my eyes were gritty and felt puffy. All I wanted to do was go was go back to sleep, to fall back into the pit of despair I'd thrown myself in. I deserved it. Because of me, Laxus was dead. _

_Before I could roll back over, I heard a rough voice tell someone else that I was awake, and a moment later, Master Macarov walked into my room, Freed following close behind, while Gajeel lingered in the doorway. My mind faintly noted the bandages covering both Freed and Gajeel, before I was suddenly struck with the reason they were here. _

_They would want to know what happened. How I let their best friend, and grandson die. I cringed inwardly, needles of fear spiking through and seizing my heart. My throat closed up, and I knew, I wouldn't be able to speak of it. It was too soon. I could relive it in my mind, but speaking it aloud. It would make it real. And this couldn't be real. _

_Before I could say anything, Master sat himself on the edge of my bed, and presented me with the warmest, kindest smile I'd ever received. Instantly tears flowed from my eyes, and my body reacted, throwing itself towards the gentle old man, my arms wrapping around him, as I hugged him. _

"_I'm so so sorry." I cried, my tears soaking through his wizard saint cape._

"_Lucy, Lucy. My dear child. You did nothing wrong." The Master murmured to me, while gently patting my back. _

_Fred sat down beside Master, and looking unsure, reached a hand to me, and laid it on my wrist. "Lucy, there's something you should know. About Laxus." he started to say, but I cut him off. _

"_No, don't. I can't hear it. I already know. He loved me. He loved me, and now he's dead... because of me." I finished, whispering the last half, as tears again welled into my eyes. I quickly squeezed them shut, and dropped my head down, refusing to meet the eyes of those closest to Laxus. _

_I felt horrible. I didn't even know the man, and here I was crying, while they consoled me. It should be the other way around. I should be comforting them. I had no right to be here, crying and despairing over a man who I had not known. Who I had not loved. _

_I was about to slip back into the recesses of my mind, when Master's voice spoke up, the words like cold water being thrown on me, shocking me to alertness. "No, Lucy. You didn't kill him. Laxus is alive. He's in a coma. But he is alive." _

**So, Laxus is alive, Yay! You know we couldn't kill one of our favorite leading men...**

**Let us know what you thought, and tune in to Leoslady4ever's page for the next chapter:) (I'm so excited to be writing this with her!)**

**Deathsembrace137**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now up! I'm a little late with this...**

**Check it out on Leoslady4ever's page! Hope your all enjoying the story!**

**fanfiction . net, followed by /s/9460938/3/Stay-With-Me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four (for chapter three, see Leoslady4ever)**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

_I woke the next morning with my throat dry and hoarse, a scream still lingering over my lips from my dream of Laxus. Sitting up in bed, I winced as the pain from my wounds, and the strain of over using my magic the previous day, spiked through me. I wanted so badly to just crawl back into bed, but I had something to do. Somewhere to be. _

_He was plaguing me. My every dream, my every thought. My every feeling was currently centered around Laxus. I knew I would have no more rest until I saw him again, so pushing myself past the limits of what my body was currently capable of, I stood from my bed, leaving the warm comfort of my cocoon of covers in order to brave the day. _

_With a heavy groan, I made for the door of my apartment, not planning on showering, eating, or even changing. All that mattered was getting to the guild. Before I could even take two steps though, Freed appeared from the kitchen, his eyes red and puffy. I cringed inwardly, I hated seeing the results of his sleepless, tear filled night, hated being the reason that his best friend was no longer beside him. I wasn't worth it. _

_Freed looked me over carefully, and then nodded, "A bath first, and then you have to eat. Then, and only then will I take you to see him. He wouldn't want you goigng out like this so soon after yesterday." he said, his voice leaving no room for rebuke. _

_As much as I wanted to argue, I knew he made sense. I wouldn't be any help to Laxus unless I at least tried to take care of myself. So, with a wordless nod, I turned on my heel, walking to my closet to grab a change of clothes, before heading for my bathroom. _

_After taking my short, but somewhat refreshing shower, I dressed in my clothes. I wasn't in the mood to flaunt my body today, not if Laxus wasn't there to see it. I wanted to be comfortable, because once I reached his side, I doubted I'd leave it. So, I chose my favorite jeans, over worn from use, and a simple tee shirt with a hoodie thrown over it. _

_When I left the bathroom, making sure to brush my hair quickly first, lest Freed complain about that, I made my way to the kitchen, where a plate of eggs, and a bowl of fruit salad awaited me. Freed sat at the far end of the table, glaring at his own portion, likely having to force himself to eat, just as I would. _

_After finishing my breakfast, every bite tasting bland and going down my throat like sandpaper, I stood and looked at Freed expectantly. He stood up beside me, and gestured for me to take the lead, granting me the permission to go and see Laxus. _

_Without a backwards glance, I took off, half walking half running, as fast as my exhausted body could take me. Freed stayed close beside me, occasionally glancing over at me, no doubt checking up on me. I knew I was making faces of pain, every step jarred my bones, sent pain spiking in my feet. I wasn't hurt bad, I didn't need healing, I was mostly just bruised, as I'd discovered in the shower this morning, but the bruises all seemed to be located in the worst places. _

_When the doors of the guild came into sight, I came to a blinding halt, a mangled gasp escaping my lips. Freed was immediately there, his arm wrapped over my shoulders, "I know, it's hard to see Lucy. They'll be cleaning it up later, everyone was too hurt and tired last night." Freed explained, his voice calm and soothing, washing over me and relaxing my tensed muscles. _

_I nodded, understanding, even as my eyes teared up, looking upon my guild hall. Large gaping holes were smashed through the walls. The front doors were busted open. And, by far the worse thing, the spiked vines from the mage who'd hurt Laxus, were still covering half the building. _

_As I stood there standing, tears streaming from my eyes, a rough voice suddenly barked at Freed, "You shoulda left her at home."_

_Turning I saw Gajeel, gazing at me with worry, apprehension, and subdued anger, though, I knew that was directed at the people who'd hurt us, who'd tried to destroy us, not at me. _

_Hesitantly, I attempted a small smile, hoping to reassure him I was fine, but with the tears streaming, and my quivering lip, I knew he wasn't fooled. His gaze softened even further, and then he scowled, "Go see Laxus, kid. I'll make sure the vines are gone before you're out." he offered. _

_My eye watered further, at how nice he was being. Nodding my head in silent thanks, I steadied myself, furiously wiping the tears from my face, and then I moved forwards, my head high, as I made my way towards the bedside of the man who saved my life. _

_As I entered the guild, I winced as the voices that had been chatting as they worked, instantly hushed. I felt every eye on me, as I walked up the stairs. My eyes stayed glued onto the door of the infirmary, as I approached it, studiously ignoring my staring guild mates, I just couldn't handle seeing their faces. _

_Entering the infirmary, I was immediately glared at by the red eyes of Porlyusica, but, as she ordered me out, Master raised a hand, silencing her as he allowed us in. Wendy glanced up at us from where she was reading a book on people in comas. Offering me a small smile, she stood, patted my arm, and then left the room, giving me some privacy. _

_Master sighed, and after squeezing Laxus hand one last time, moved past me, and towards the door, stopping just inside of it, "I'm happy you're here, Lucy. I'm sure Laxus would be too." he stated, then he slipped from the room. Porlyusica followed after him, stopping to give us each a warning glare first. _

_Once they were gone, I took a deep breath. I had yet to look at the bed that Laxus lay prone on. My courage left me the minute I entered this room, the minute he became in my immediate vicinity. But now, I knew I had to face him, face the reality of what had happened last night. If I could only get my head and feet to move. _

_Feeling a smooth hand slip into mine, I glanced up at Freed, to see him with a similar look of apprehension. "Together?" he asked in a whisper. _

_I nodded my head, relief sweeping over me that I wasn't alone. "Together." I repeated, as we took a steady step forwards, stopping only when we reached the bed. _

_My eyes slowly moved to the foot of the bed, stopping at the floor, where his beaten, hole covered combat boots lay, my throat caught at the state of them, knowing if that was how bad his boots were, his body had to be much much worse. _

_With a strangled sob, I crept forward, my hands reaching slowly to grasp at Laxus hand, which lay over his chest. I pulled the hand to my chin, as I knelt down beside the bed, and allowed the tears to once again, pour down my face. My body shook as I cried silently beside him, my face bent down over his hand, which was now pressed betweeen me and the mattress. _

_Feeling Freed's hand gently touch my shoulder, I stifled my sobs, and again, continued my eye's journey up his body. Over the light blanket slipped onto his body, and to his heavily banadaged arms, and shoulders. His tattoo completely covered, making me wonder if it was ruined, if his beautiful tattoo was ruined... because of me. _

_Slowly, I stood from my kneeled position by his bed, and looked for the first time, at his face. His incredibly handsome, and peaceful looking face, perfect, except for a light bruise on the opposite cheek of his scar. His blonde hair was fallen over his forehead, and seeing it, I immediately reached to push it back, into it's proper spikes. _

_After pushing it back, I found my hand unable to leave the warmth of his skin, so instead, I drew closer, bringing my face near his, "I'm so sorry." I whispered, my voice breaking at the end, as his face remained peaceful, and unresponsive. _

_I felt Freed's hand again touch my shoulder, but I couldn't look away from Laxus, so instead, Freed moved his hand to lay over mine and Laxus. "It's okay, Lucy. He wouldn't want you beating yourself up. He loves you. He doesn't regret it." he said in a soft murmur, as he stared at his leader's face. _

"_But why? Why does he love me? I'm no one to him, just a girl in the guild. Or, that's what I thought. Why, Laxus? Why me? I don't deserve this. It should be me. Not you." My voice broke again, and I collapsed, my upper body falling onto the bed, with my head on Laxus chest, as tears again ravaged my face. "Why?" I whispered again, into the firm hard planes of his chest, his warmth seeping through the bandages and pleasantly heating my cheek, comforting me. But, I didn't deserve his comfort. He had loved me, and I hadn't returned his feelings._

"Lucy? Lucy, wake up." Freed called gently, as he patted my shoulder.

I opened my eyes, and sat up, blinking blearily at the green haired man, before turning to assess Laxus. He still lay on the bed, unmoving, and I gulped, my throat burning. Sighing, I turned back to Freed, "No change. Again." I whispered quietly.

Freed nodded, "It might take time, but we won't give up hope. He's Laxus Dreyar, strongest mage of Fairy Tail. He'll pull through." Freed stated, with utter certainty.

I smiled, "I wish I could believe in him the way you do Freed. I wish I knew him, the way you do." I murmured, as I turned and gazed back at Laxus figure.

Feeling the sun heating the room, I stoop up, pulling the blanket off Laxus, and folding it at the end of the bed. Then, I moved to the window, fully opening the shades, and letting the sun wash over Laxus face. "It's a gorgeous day, Laxus." I said, trying to sound bright and cheerful. "And, Freed brought me breakfast again, how nice of him." I called, walking back over to my chair, and sitting in it, as Freed handed me a yogurt and fruit salad.

I began eating it, as Freed sat on the foot of the bed, talking quietly to Laxus about the repairs they'd made on the building, and how the council had found and arrested all the mages involved, and behind the scenes of the attack. When he was finished updating Laxus, he turned back to me. "What time did you come last night, before the storm I hope?" he asked.

I shook my head, "During. It didn't bother me."

Freed frowned, "Can't sleep still?" he asked.

"Not unless I'm here beside him." I whispered, turning back to Laxus as I set aside my bowl. Sliding forward, I again took his hand. "I'm going to head out on a quick job for the day, Laxus. I need money for rent. I promise to be back by tonight, and then I can tell you all about it. Stay safe for me, okay?" I whispered.

Watching his unmoving face for another long moment, I sighed, then stood, resting my hand lightly on his chest for a long moment, before nodding to Freed and moving to the door, "See you later, Freed." I mumbled.

Freed nodded, "Be careful Lucy, your team going with you?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Natsu's been bugging me all week. The idiot's sad he missed the fight." I fumed, shaking my head, and then casting my eyes back to Laxus.

Freed frowned, "Let me know if he keeps bothering you, I can talk to him." he offered.

I nodded, "Thanks Freed. For everything. I'll see you tonight."

Then, steeling myself, I walked away from the infirmary. My heart broke, splintering into smaller and smaller pieces with each step I took. Today would be the longest I'd be away from him, since the incident. I didn't know how I'd bear it.

**Poor Lucy. All I want to do is cry and hug her. Oh Laxus, I hope you wake soon. I miss writing your awkward faces and smiles. Freed misses you too:(**

**Let us know what you thought, how you're liking the story so far!**

**Deathsembrace**


	5. LeoLady's You Don't Understand

**Chapter 5 is now up! Entitled, "You Don't Understand." (I'm lazy, i don't name my chapters...)**

**Check it out on Leoslady4ever's page! Hope your all enjoying the story!**

**fanfiction . net, followed by /s/9460938/5/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

As soon as the train stopped, I was out the doors, my feet pounding across the platform as people shouted at me, jumping out of my way. I vaguely heard my team call out apologies for me, but I didn't take the time to make my own.

No, my one thought was of getting to Laxus.

I kept on running as fast as I could, pushing my exhausted body to the limit, and then, the doors were in sight. With a strangled breath, I ran faster. My mind growing desperate in my need to see if he was okay. My heart was pounding out of control, overrun with anxiety, and my lungs were bursting from my run.

Entering the guild, I slowed my pace. Forcing myself into a walk. I knew people were already talking about my constant visits to Laxus, and how it didn't make sense. Wondering about what our relationship was. I didn't want to give them something else to talk about by running into the guild like I had Zeref himself on my heels.

Once I reached the infirmary, I very quietly opened the door and slipped in. I knew Freed had likely spent the day there, so I didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping. However, as soon as I entered, the green haired man glanced up at me, setting aside a book he was reading, and gave me a small sad smile.

"Hello Lucy." he murmured quietly, a faint strain of tiredness seeping into his voice.

"Hey Freed. How was he today? Is he okay?" I whispered back, as my eyes roved over Laxus body, still laying in the same position as he was in this morning.

Freed shook his head, "No changes." he answered, his voice barely able to be heard.

I frowned, and moved forward, placing my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Freed." I murmured gently, as I sat on the edge of the bed.

Then, turning my body away from Freed, I faced Laxus. Smiling slightly, I lowered my head a bit, moving my hand to clasp his tightly. "Hey Laxus." I whispered, a small tear forming as I stared at his unresponsive face.

Noticing his hair had again fallen over his forward, I reached out, running my fingers through it as I spiked it back up. Loving the soft texture of it, and the smoothness of his forehead that my fingers just barely brushed against.

"It's funny. I never would have had the nerve to touch Laxus like this before. He always seemed like such a scary guy. No, not scary. Just, serious. Withdrawn a bit. And to think, he was in love with me." I said, turning to Freed to give a small sad smile, before, like a dam, my tears broke, cascading down my face as sobs thrashed through my body.

Freed was instantly up, his arms wrapping around me. "Shh... It's okay, Lucy. I'm here." he murmured, as his hand rubbed a circle over my back.

I cried for a few more minutes before pulling away, wiping at my eyes, and retaking Laxus hand. Then turning to Freed, I mumbled, in a rough, stuffy voice, "Today was horrible. I'm gonna have to leave again, and I don't know if I can bear it."

Freed's brow furrowed, and he frowned, "What do you mean? I thought the job today would've made you enough money to last for a few months?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Oh, it would've. Except, Natsu destroyed half the town. I made all of 15,000 jewels today. And then, the idiot, couldn't understand why I was so mad. He kept pestering me, and he said.. He said that he didn't understand why I was so upset, that I barely knew Laxus. And he's right, I know nothing about him! I may never get the chance to know him. He kept saying, that he'll make it, he'll pull through. He's Laxus, he's the strongest man in the guild, and that everything will be okay, that it always is. But it's not. Not for me. People always die. My mom died. My dad died, and Laxus. He died once, and I'm so afraid he's gonna die again. And, if something happens to him when I'm not here. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't want to leave him again." I said, throwing a desperate look at Freed, before turning my eyes to again stare at Laxus.

Freed's frown deepened, and he sighed. "You're right Lucy. There's no way to know for certain if Laxus will be alright. But, it doesn't mean we should lose hope. We have to believe in him. As for Natsu, it must come as a shock for him, you suddenly wanting to be by Laxus side so much. Don't worry about the money though. I'm leaving on a small, high paying job tomorrow. You can come help me. Bixlow and Evergreen will stay here with Laxus, and we'll be back in time for you to be with him for the night. And then I can tell you a little about him, if you want." he offered, as he touched my shoulder.

I looked at him, wide eyed for a moment, before I began enthusiastically nodding my head. This would be perfect. Freed can tell me about Laxus, and what kind of man he is. He understands my situation, so he wouldn't be hassling me, or misunderstanding me, and I would be able to make enough money. I couldn't think of anything more perfect.

"Thanks so much Freed, are you sure though?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. Laxus would want it." he answered, nodding his head firmly, as he eyed his leader with a devoted look.

"Thank you." I whispered again, before turning to Laxus. "Hear that, Laxus? Freed is gonna take me on a job tomorrow, and tell me all sorts of stories about you." I told him, smiling down at him, trying to make my voice cheerful.

Freed smiled and stood up, "I'm going to get you some dinner, Lucy. I'll be back soon." he said, as he left the room.

I smiled again. "Freed takes good care of me. I'm pretty sure I would have starved to death by now, if it wasn't for him. He's a real nice person. I never knew. It makes me wonder even more about all the things I don't know about you. I know one thing though, you must have really been an amazing person to inspire such devotion from Freed and the others." I whispered to Laxus, smiling as I confided in him, imagining he could hear every word I said to him.

Shifting a bit, I moved over to sit in Freed's chair, pulling it right up to the bed. My hand still clasped his, and I began tracing little patterns on his hand and wrist. His skin was warm, reminding me he was alive, that he was still here, and that alone gave me hope.

Leaning forward, I moved my face towards his ear, "Keep fighting, Laxus. I want to know you. Please give me that chance." I whispered, as I held my face so close to his, I could feel the warmth radiating off his skin.

Closing my eyes, and pushing away the urge to press my face to his, I dropped my head down, resting it on his outstretched arm. I was so tired. From my mission. From my sleeplessness. From my constant worry. And now that I was back with him, knowing he was safe, if for just a little while longer. I felt like I could finally relax, so relax I did.

As my body began to unwind, I began softly humming a song. One my mother used to hum to me when I was upset, to calm me down. Just hearing it always made me feel a bit better. And as I hummed it, I felt more of my worries leaving me. I was still humming, when Freed walked back into the room.

"That's beautiful, Lucy. What is it?" Freed asked, as he set a plate of food down on the table beside me. He then moved over, grabbing another chair, and pulling it over.

I reached for the plate of food, just a simple sandwich and salad. I wasn't big on eating anymore, so I usually just picked at my food, therefore, Freed always made sure to throw something healthy on the plate. As I set the plate in my lap and began picking at it, I looked up at Freed, "Just a song my mother used to sing for me. It makes me feel better." I answered, before turning to my food.

As I finished eating, I looked back up at Freed, surprised slightly that he stayed quiet during my whole meal. He was sitting straight his chair, his eyes glued to Laxus chest. Watching him breathe. His face looked slightly strained, and just the fact that he was allowing himself to show that small amount of emotion, I knew that he must really be having a hard time. And I suddenly felt horrible.

Here I was. The girl that he rarely ever talked to. Not ever friends with any of them, and now he was having to comfort me, and take care of me? I should be taking care of him, of them. Not the other way around. Feeling a seed of guilt, I looked down, my hands tightening on the handles of the chair.

"Lucy, you okay?" Freed asked, drawing my attention back.

I looked up, my eyes catching his, and I asked, "Freed, am I being selfish? You're his best friend, shouldn't I be the one worrying about you?"

Freed smiled, "You are worrying about me. You're not being selfish, Lucy. The man who loved you sacrificed himself for you, and confessed to you, giving you what had to be a monumental kiss. In that single moment, you gained, and lost everything. Gained the chance at love, and lost it just as quickly. Besides, helping you, helps me. I always do better if I feel I have a task. Sitting by Laxus bed helpless would drive me insane. At least now, I can watch over you as well." he said, with a smile aimed at me.

I nodded, "Did you know? How he felt?" my voice was small, almost sounding scared.

Freed nodded, "We all knew. I knew first, but the others figured it out. He didn't try and hide it from us. Whenever he was here, he'd have an eye on you. He'd always have Evergreen listen in on the chatter going on at Fairy Hills, finding out about your missions, what kind of stuff you were up to."

My eyes widened, shocked by the information, "How long?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Freed smiled. "I suppose it was a crush at first. He'd only seen you, but around the Phantom Lord time. He didn't acknowledge it then though, besides asking you to be his girl. When you said no though, he forgot about it. After he came back though, it seemed he began liking you again. That's when we all began to realize he was serious about you."

I felt my heart crack, and tears threaten to pour out again, but I suppressed them, instead turning to stare back at Laxus. Sighing tiredly, I reached a hand up, cupping his face gently. "That long huh? I wish I knew. I wish you told me, Laxus." I whispered, before sighing, and standing up. Knowing that Laxus has watched me for that long, loved me for that long, I suddenly felt my resolve grow firmer. Yes, I would be here for him, everyday, every night. I would watch out for him until the day he woke up. He deserved no less from me.

Reaching for the blanket at the foot of his bed, I unfolded it, and then very gently placed it atop him, patting in the sides to keep him warmer. Then, I grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around myself, before curling back into my chair, allowing my upper body to drape on the bed beside him, my hand reaching up to lay over his chest.

Then, tilting my head up, I stared at his face. The face that haunted my every waking and sleeping thought. The face that brought such painful memories, the face that everyday, I was finding more and more handsome, beautiful even. The face that I was so desperately hoping would open it's eyes, and stare back at me.

**Here's the next chapter:) Hope you all are enjoying the story, even if it's a little slow and sad. **

**Deathsembrace137.**

.


	7. LeoLady's Tell Me Everything

**Chapter 7 is now up! Entitled, "Tell Me Everything." (I'm lazy, i don't name my chapters...)**

**Check it out on Leoslady4ever's page! Hope your all enjoying the story!**

**fanfiction . net, followed by /s/9460938/1/Stay-With-Me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Eight**

I slumped tiredly in my seat on the train, my mouth opening in a loud yawn. I was so dead tired. Just everything about me was tired. My mind, my body. My emotions were spent. I honestly didn't think I could handle much more.

Thank Mavis my job with Freed went well. We were able to complete it by early afternoon, making enough money to cover my rent for a couple months, and Laxus bills for a couple months as well. And now, we were just an hours train ride away from being home. An hour away from seeing Laxus again.

A deep sigh left my lips, and I turned to Freed, a soft smile gracing my downcast face. He had been amazing today. He had spent the entire train ride talking to me of Laxus. Silly experiences on their missions, his S-class promotional trials. Nothing too personal, but things I would've known had I grown up in the guild with everyone else.

The green haired man suddenly looked up, likely feeling my stare. His eyes met mine, and a questioning look lit his face as he noticed my smile. Lifting his eyebrows, he wordlessly asked what I was thinking, and with a another soft sigh, I did.

"I was just thinking of the stories you told me of Laxus. I wish I had been here to see them all happen." I said, my smile slowly leaving my face as I realized I may never get the chance to make up my own stories, and memories with Laxus. What if, for the rest of my life, I was sitting by his bedside, stuck in the painful, hopeful thinking that he'd someday wake up?

My heart clenched as my mind was suddenly swarmed with it, the mental images of Laxus waking up. His stormy blue eyes capturing mine, locking onto me, and only me. He'd sit up, as I moved over towards him. I'd have tears running down my cheeks, and I'd want nothing more than to hug him, to kiss him. To tell him I wanted to fall in love with him. And seeing the way he looked at me, like I was the reason he was waking up, I knew without a doubt, it was possible.

I could most definitely fall in love with the man, based upon the stories Freed told me. In fact, based on the feelings I was feeling. The mans constant residing place in my thoughts. The way my first, and last, and every waking, and dreaming moment was spent either thinking, or being with him. I may just have somehow fallen in love with him already.

But, that was crazy, wasn't it? I didn't know him. Sure, I knew of him, but not the man himself. I'd been told stories of him, but not by him. I had basically no moments shared with him, besides the ones I'd like to forget of Fantasia, and the kiss.

The kiss. My heart clenched further and I felt tears in my eyes. Why did my mind have to take me back to that? Because, it was amazing. As heartbreaking and painful that moment was, I would never forget it. The feel of his heated lips pressed to mine. The love I didn't yet feel that I had poured into it, and the raw emotion I received in return. The look in his eyes, right before he... Before he passed. The look of happiness, that small fleeting smile, gone so fast I could barely catch it.

That moment, the moment he saved my life, the moment he told me he love, the moment we kissed. It was the moment I now recognized as a turning point in my life. The moment I stopped being innocent in love, and romanticism. The moment of realization, that a man, a powerful, brave, slightly foolish man was in love me. So in love with me, he would have died just to see me live on.

And I did live on. But, would I ever move on? From him, and from the possibility of a future with him. If he died, could I ever look another man in the eyes, as he told me he loved me, and not think of him, and would I want to?

I had this sneaking suspicion. Well, more than a suspicion. I had a deep rooted feeling, that if Laxus were to not ever wake, I wouldn't be able to open my heart to anyone else. How could I? When I was already loved so deeply by a man. And when I could feel that I myself, may have fallen deeply for him.

Maybe it wasn't love. But, it was something. It was quite possibly everything. In just these few short weeks, he had become everything. The center of my existence. With everything revolving around him. He was like my gravity, holding me to the earth, because at the moment, nothing else was. He was the only thing I currently cared about it. Sure, Freed could help me a little, but that would mean nothing if Laxus were to die. I knew now, after all these thoughts and musings, that if he died, I wouldn't be coming back from that. I'd be broken. Till the day I died.

Lifting my eyes, I watched as Freed stared unseeingly out the window, and I was suddenly hit with a constricting feeling. I needed more. More than just small stories of Laxus life. I needed one that showed emotion. Something that said he loved me. But, was that too much to ask?

Biting my lip, I inwardly wrestled with prying into the personal life of Laxus, and my own desperate need to know of him, and finally, my desperation broke through. Clearing my throat to gain Freed's attention, I looked down, almost bashfully, waiting for him to notice me.

"Yes, Lucy?" the man questioned, his voice sounding slightly tired, but otherwise it was the usual soft tone he'd taken when speaking to me.

Releasing the lip that I was still nervously biting, I raised my eyes to meet his, "I was wondering. If you could tell me something else about Laxus. Something that shows his feelings for me... I know it's personal, and maybe you don't even know of any, Laxus is a closed off man. But, if you do, could you share it with me?" I asked, the need to hear anything plaintively written across my face. It was in the desperate look of my eyes. The way my fingers clutched tightly to the edge of my seat, white knuckles showing. The rigid set of my shoulders as I leaned forward, staring him right in the eye. It was written in every fiber of my being, the need to know more of him.

And, Freed clearly saw the need, and with a small he nod, he sat back, his stare turning thoughtful as he pulled through his memories, searching for the perfect one. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only mere moments, he nodded his head and turned to her. "At the grand magic games. After your battle with Minerva..." he trailed off when he saw my face whiten slightly, the mention of the former sabertooths name enough to make me feel sick, and phantom pains to wrack through my body.

But, with a shake of my head, I pushed it away, I wanted to hear this. Nodding my head to Freed, I beckoned him to continue. And after a long moment, he did.

"He came storming out of the balcony he and the other Team B members were sitting at. I was already there. I knew he'd need us after seeing you rushed out of the arena with the medics and healers by your side. Frankly, I'm surprised he was able to restrain himself from jumping out there and helping you himself. But, he said he saw Gray and Natsu, and he knew they'd make it to catch you."

Freed shifted thoughtfully, before continuing, "When he saw the confrontation with Erza and Minerva, he wanted again, so badly to go down there, to defend you with your teammates, but again, he restrained himself. After all, all he was, was a watcher, a person secretly loving you from the sidelines. It's all he wanted to be, up till that point. He wanted you to just be happy, and if being with Natsu, or Gray, made you happy, he was okay with that.

But, when that happened, and he saw you falling, and he couldn't be the one to rescue you, he was hit with the realization that it wasn't okay. He didn't want Natsu, or Gray, or anyone else being the one saving you, because he wanted to be that man. The man who protected you, and comforted you." Again, Freed paused, his hands playing with the sleeves of his coat as he tilted his head, a small smile crinkling the edges of his eyes.

"After you were taken away, he felt so helpless. How could he go in there and see you, when he didn't have a place there? Sure, he was a guild member, but that's all he was. It's the place he'd chosen to be. He must have walked the path to the infirmary, and then back 50 times, before he saw the rest of team B going to visit, and just like that, he was able to see you. Of course, he didn't say much, what could he say? You were hurt, tired. You needed rest, not someone expressing their love for you. So he waited. Seeing you okay in that moment was enough to sustain him for a while longer.

And then, you were kidnaped. Oh god, was he upset. He was ready to storm the castle and kill every person there until they told him where you were. Lightning was crackling around him, noone could go near him, he had lost so much control. That was when Master found out about Laxus being in love with you. He had to physically restrain him until he calmed down, he was the only one who could. And, then Master told him the best place for him was in the competition, to let Natsu and Mira rescue you. And, he again felt useless. If he'd just told you before, how he felt, he would have had the right to go look for you. But, he didn't.

It took everything Laxus had to obey his grandfather and go out to compete the next day. Everything he had. And then the dragons came, and he was busy fighting them. He was sent to go help Mira and Wendy, and he said he saw you there. Shining so brightly. You were yelling something about the gates, figuring out the way to save the day. And just like that, you and Natsu did. And then he was jealous.

Natsu and you did everything together. Went on jobs together. He was over at your house all the time. And, in Laxus words. He was the better man. He was happy, and carefree for the most part, in comparison to Laxus jaded past. And so, after everything, when we got back home, he decided again, to keep silent. No matter how much Bix, Ever and I tried to convince him otherwise, he had convinced himself that you were happy with Natsu, and that he had no business insinuating himself into your personal life. And finally, after us continuing to bother him, he closed the subject off. We weren't allowed to talk about you except when he asked."

Freed ended his story with a small helpless smile aimed at me, and then shrugged, "Was that what you were hoping to hear?" he asked.

I nodded my head, as tears leaked from my eyes. "Yes, it was. Thank you. I have such a hard time believing it. The great, and powerful, and arrogant grandson of our guild, was in love with me. If he hadn't... If he hadn't told me himself, and if I hadn't seen it in his eyes, in his actions. I'd swear you were crazy." I said, a small wry grin spreading over my face as Freed smirked at my description of Laxus.

Before Freed could say anything else, the breaks of the train kicked in, and we both moved to look out the window, our faces lighting up when we saw Magnolia's lights in the distance. We were almost home. After the train stopped, and we disembarked, we began weaving our way through the evening traffic, heading straight for our guild. The foremost thought on both our minds being Laxus.

So, it was with great trepidation that we walked into the guild, only to find it empty. And Master Macarov, Porlyusica, Wendy, Bixlow and Evergreen standing in a circle, seemingly stuck in a heated conversation.

My chest tightened painfully, and without thought my arm lifted, my hand clasping tightly to Freed's forearm, squeezing so tightly, I know he'd bruise. Why were their faces so serious? Why were both Wendy and Poryusica there? What had happened?

And, the single question pushing past all others, and completing filling the void of my mind; Was Laxus okay?

**Another chapter full of feels for you guys. Hope you liked it. **

**Deathsembrace137**


	9. Everything is Gone

**Chapter 9 is now up! Entitled, "Everything is Gone." (I'm lazy, i don't name my chapters...)**

**Check it out on Leoslady4ever's page! Hope your all enjoying the story!**

**fanfiction . net s/9460938/9/**

**And stay tuned for the next chapter by me, later on this week:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Ten**

I sat in my usual chair, staring down at the bed beside me. It had been a long day, and an even longer night, and yet, it was still many hours before dawn. Sleep escaped me, I just couldn't face it. Not when the threat of Laxus dying still lingered in the air.

It had taken an hour for Porlyusica and Wendy to get his vitals back under control. Thankfully, he had stopped seizing after a few minutes, but the danger had still been there. Porylusica had stood by Wendy's side, talking calmly to the young slayer in a soft voice, as Wendy hovered over Laxus head, never giving up in her efforts to heal him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, his condition was stable, or that's how Porlyusica referred to it, and Wendy said that she thinks she fixed the problem. Now, it was time to wait. Again.

Freed had stuck by me, keeping me calm as the two healers did their work, but once they left, my floodgates reopened. I had cried for at least a good steady hour, before finally regaining control. He was still here, Freed assured me over and over, but no matter what he said, or how many times he said it, it wasn't sinking in.

And now I was alone. Freed had left to update Bickslow and Evergreen of Laxus situation, and to get food for the two of us, leaving me with only Laxus. And, as much as I wanted to look at him, stare at his handsome face, I couldn't move my eyes from his chest. From the slow and even upward rise of it, the rise that signaled that he was breathing, and that he was alive.

I also knew, the moment I turned my face to his, I would sink to the bottom all over. Seeing his face would bring up a storm of emotions I wasn't ready to face. So instead, I watched him breath. But, before long, it wasn't enough.

Almost forcefully, I turned my face to his, to look upon it for the first time since he'd started seizing. My heart leapt into my throat, and tears drained from my eyes, as I looked upon his face, his golden hair slightly fallen over it.

His eyes were closed, they were always closed, yet, I remembered the color of them so vividly. The bright blue depths, storming in emotion as they stared into my eyes, while he confessed his love to me. I yearned to see them again.

My eyes traveled over his strong cheekbones, to his mouth, with it's full, lightly chapped lips slightly parted. Leaning forward, I brought my face close enough to feel the slight tickle of his breath, comforting myself again with the fact that he was breathing.

Wendy said she had fixed the problem, but my mind refused to believe it, refused to believe in the hopeful scenario of him waking up. Not until I saw it. I couldn't bear to get my hopes up, only to have them unmet. The very thought of him waking, both scared and thrilled me.

If he awoke, I would be faced with my tumultuous feelings. Was it love that I felt for the man before, or was it guilt, forcing me to stay by his bedside? I had to believe it was the former. Everything that I had learned from Freed, about how loyally this man watched over me from afar, and how he put my best interests first, led me to believe that I had fallen for him.

As much as it seemed impossible, to fall in love with a man who'd I barely spoken to, I knew it had to be true. The way my heart ripped when I was thought he was going to die earlier, that wasn't from guilt. That was absolute fear and pain at the thought of losing him.

I knew, without a doubt, that I would never be able to go back to a normal life after this. It would always be either sitting beside him and waiting for him to wake up, him dying and leaving me feeling forever bereft and alone, like I had missed out on the greatest possible thing. Or him waking up, and me finally being able to return Laxus attentions.

I wasn't saying that I believed that we would fall deeply in love and get married and have children, live a happy ever after type life. But, I definitely believed there was a shot, and chance that it could be that way. He had loved me enough to die for me, and that kind of love was something I'd never had before. I not only felt the need to give it a chance, but I wanted to. I wanted to see what kind of man held such deep emotions.

My eyes again drifted over his face, and I choked on a sob. Here I was thinking of the future, when the fact remained, he had still not woken. My thought ran to earlier, when I'd been scared he would die right there in front of me, again. I was so scared to lose him. I didn't want him to leave me alone, and by myself. It wasn't fair.

I felt the tickle of my tears drift down my face, as I continued to look upon his. He needed to wake up. I needed him to wake up. Without thinking, I lifted my hand to his face, cradling his warm cheek in my palm, feeling the softness of his skin, and the light rough texture of his stubble. Leaning my head further down towards him, I whispered, "Laxus, don't leave me. Please."

I bent my head down, touching my forehead to his, as my tears dripped onto his face, "Please Laxus, wake up. I need you," I whispered quietly.

Then, without thinking, I pressed my lips to his, giving him the quickest, softest of kisses, before collapsing in sobs on his bed. His lips felt so warm against mine, and his face under my hand. It was too much, seeing him here, alive, and yet not. All I wanted, was to feel more of that warmth, so without second thought, I further climbed onto his bed, curling my body against his. I lifted my head to rest on his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart against my cheek, and then I cried until sleep claimed me.

* * *

**Freed's POV**

I slipped quietly up the stairs to the infirmary holding a tray of food for Lucy. I was worried for her, and I clung to that worry, mainly because it was the only thing giving me purpose and keeping me sane. Seeing my best friend so close to death before, had nearly driven me insane, and only knowing that Laxus would want me to be there for Lucy, kept me from screaming and reacting as she did.

At least now there was hope though. More hope than before. Wendy seemed to think she had been able to fix the problem. She had been expecting to find a bleed in his brain, or swelling, something stopping him from waking up, so when she didn't find that, it had initially confused her.

The injection, while causing him to seize, had also saved his life. Wendy and Poryusica had expected it to highlight one spot, but when it highlighted the entire brain, Wendy assumed something had gone wrong. But then, she realized the problem wasn't one spot, it was everywhere.

Laxus' dragon slayer lacrima had protected him. Somehow, during the attack, just before Laxus died, it had created a type of barrier around his brain, protecting it. But, when he was revived, the lacrima had failed in that it didn't release the protection, effectively keeping Laxus mind locked away.

So, according to Wendy, when they had injected the dye, it had seemed like an attack, fueling the lacrima to respond. The lacrima had then attacked the dye, and because the dye was in Laxus brain, it had attacked the brain. However, since Wendy was still in the process of healing, she was able to fix the damage as soon as it happened. It went on like that for hours, the lacrima attacking until all traces of the dye were gone, and Wendy healing, until all injury was healed. Now they just hoped that the lacrima would see that all threat was gone, and allow Laxus to wake up.

Reaching the door of the infirmary, I paused, leaning against the frame to collect myself. I nearly broke down earlier, when I'd shared what had happened with Bickslow and Ever. But again, the need to be there for them, kept me collected. It wasn't until I was making dinner for Lucy that I had a moment to myself.

I had finally settled my mind enough to realize just how much hope there was. According to Wendy, everything should be fine, and there was no longer any reason for Laxus not to wake. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to hug the girl when she said that. I restrained myself of course, it wasn't my way, showing outward acts of emotion. However, in my mind, she would be forever held in high esteem. Even if it failed, she would always be the girl who tried everything, worked tirelessly trying to bring Laxus back.

Sighing, I glanced at the door. As much as I had hope now, I also wanted to be careful how much of it I showed around Lucy. Just in case. I didn't want to help her get her hopes up, only to have them crushed if nothing happened. I didn't think she could come back from that, even if I tried to help her.

Reaching for the knob, I gently pushed the door open, and immediately stopped in shock. Lucy was on the bed, curled against Laxus, sleeping. Her face looked so relaxed, almost normal, for the first time since the attack. It was obvious that she had been crying, her face was still slightly puffy, but the look of contentment on her face, as she hugged Laxus close to her, brought a smile to my face.

She truly did seem to love him. And I smiled again, as I realized how happy Laxus would be if, or when he woke up. And after everything that he had been though, no one deserved happiness and love more than Laxus.

I smiled softly again as I made my way over, gently setting the food try beside Lucy. I tried to be quiet, but it was apparently enough to wake her. She blinked her eyes open, looking confused for a moment, and then embarrassed when she realized where she was. But, before she could scramble up, I held my hand up, "It's fine. I won't tell anyone."

Lucy gave a small smile, but stood up anyway, "Thanks," she murmured, as she busied herself with putting another extra blanket on him. "Are you staying the night with him?" she asked me.

I nodded my head, "If you don't mind my company, yes I'd like to."

Lucy turned her head to me and nodded, "Of course I don't mind. I think I'm actually going to take a quick shower though, then maybe I'll feel well enough to eat." she said, glancing at the food I brought up, before turning towards the infirmary bathrooms.

I sighed, and sat down on the chair beside Laxus, waiting for the shower to turn on before leaning towards my friend, "Laxus, you need to wake up now. Lucy is waiting for you."

**And another chapter completed. Laxus is still alive, but also still in a coma, what's gonna happen next... Leoslady, it's up to you:)**

**Deathsembrace137**


End file.
